Stuff
by Clear Skies
Summary: "Is he flirting with me?" Davis gets a little surprise... HAPPY 18TH ATHENEMIRANDA.


A/N: Okay, first off, a very happy eighteenth birthday to AtheneMiranda. As a birthday present, I gave her a choice of which fic she wanted me to work on next, and within three seconds she picked this one...damn hentai girl.   
Since FFN have banned any naughty goings-on, this is only about half the total fic - I can't post the lemon here since it's against the rules. Therefore, any of you who are old enough and wish to see the lemon (it's a yaoi threeway lemon, people, so don't say I didn't warn you) are going to have to wander on over to mediaminer.org to read the second half (link at the bottom of the page). And then wander back over here to leave me a review.   
Disclaimer: They persist in not being mine. This irritates me. However, when I rule the world they shall be mine.   
Warnings: Yaoi, bad language and bad humour from the word go. Oh, and for those of you who choose to continue to mediaminer for the second half, yaoi lemon.   
Anyway. Hold onto your hats, people, here we go.   
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. What the _fuck_ is going on?   
I mean, I've always been close to Tai. He gave me his goggles, his crest, his friendship... And yes, he's my hero, not to mention my role model.   
It's just...he's been acting weird lately. _Really_ weird. Like, he touches me more than usual. Backslaps, hugs, that sort of thing. Whenever he passes me in the corridor he grabs me and messes my hair up.   
Other things, too - I'll catch him staring at me out of the corner of his eye, and he'll look away and pretend it never happened. He keeps asking me if I want to 'hang out' and 'do stuff'. Every five minutes - "Hey, Dai, how about you come over sometime, and we can hang out and do stuff?"   
Is he...flirting with me?   
Oh shit. Here he comes. I wonder if he can tell I've been thinking about him. Head down, hunch shoulders, and maybe he won't notice me.   
  
There he is, walking towards me, looking so incredibly sexy in his school uniform. Sometimes I just want to rip his shirt off and screw him in the middle of the corridor, in front of everyone.   
Patience, Taichi, patience. He'll get what's coming to him.   
I wait until he's almost passed me, till his shoulders slump with relief, and then I reach out and snag his arm. He squeaks adorably, protecting his head with both hands as I pull him towards me. Of course, it doesn't do him any good - it's the work of a moment to yank them away and thoroughly mess up his hair.   
He yells and struggles, and I'm forced to let him go before I get an elbow in the crotch. "Hey, watch what you're doing!"   
He scowls at me. "If you weren't such a baka..."   
I cuff him lightly on the ear, not enough to hurt but enough to warn him. "Oi. Watch your mouth."   
He subsides, pouting - damn, boy, if you were any cuter you'd be up against the wall by now! I release him and put my hands in my pockets, trying to look nonchalant.   
"So..."   
Dai glares at me, trying to do to his hair what it usually takes a comb and a handful of gel to achieve. "What?"   
I shrug. "Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you wanted to come over tomorrow - y'know, as it's Saturday - and...oh, I dunno, just hang out and do stuff."   
He freezes like a startled rabbit. "Uh...I guess..."   
Cheering inwardly, I tilt my head. "Well?"   
"I...I'll talk to you later," he blurts out and runs off. I watch his retreating back - well, maybe a little lower than his back - and chuckle. That boy has no idea what he's in for...   
  
Ohshitohshitohshit. Saturday. Not just 'sometime', not just 'soon', but Saturday. _Tomorrow_. He wants me round _tomorrow._ What the _fuck_ am I going to do?   
I know. I'll go and talk to Matt after school. He'll know what to do. He _always_ knows what to do.   
  
Ugh. Damn algebra. I don't _do_ linear thinking, okay? It's not my _thing_. There's no _creativity_ to it. And as if it's not enough that I get tortured with it in class, they make me bring it home and spend precious songwriting time on this crap.   
Which is why the knock on the door comes as a relief. I throw aside the book, giving the algebra one last glare, and open the door.   
It's Davis, looking dazed, scared, and generally unnerved.   
"Hey, Matt."   
Concerned, I put my arm round him and lead him into the room. "Hi...you okay? You look a bit upset."   
"You think?" He sits down on the end of my bed, narrowly missing the hated maths textbook, and puts his head in his hands.   
"What's wrong?"   
The reply is slightly muffled. "It's Tai."   
Tai? "What about him?"   
"He's being weird."   
Okay, Dai, gonna need a _little_ more than that... "Weird how?"   
He lifts his head and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"   
Oh god, it must be bad if he's that worried. "Of course not; I promise."   
"He's..." He looks away as if embarrassed. "He's flirting with me."   
My mouth drops open. Tai, flirting with _Davis_? I mean, I knew he was gay, but..._Davis_? The kid idolises him! "...Are you sure?"   
He nods unhappily. "He wants me to go round tomorrow so we can 'hang out' and 'do stuff'."   
Ah. _That_ sounds like Tai. I put my arms around the unfortunate boy, resting my chin on the top of his head, and curse Tai silently for being such a total baka. "And you don't want to?"   
"No...I mean...I don't know!" The kid's almost crying. "You...you still promise you won't tell anyone anything?"   
What's he on about? "I already told you, I promise!"   
"I like boys." Then the poor little guy bursts into tears, great hiccuping sobs that rock his whole body.   
"Hey now, shhh. There's nothing wrong with that," I murmur into his ear, rocking him gently back and forth. He quietens slowly, till the tears have stopped flowing and his breathing's almost under control.   
"I never told anyone before." Dai wipes his nose on his sleeve; his eyes are red and slightly puffy. "It's just - I like Tai, but I like...someone else...even more."   
"Who?" Wrong question to ask; he turns his head away and scrubs at his eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."   
"Why not? You deserve to know."   
_What?_ "Why?"   
He looks back at me, his brown eyes big and wide underneath his cinnamon-coloured fringe. "Because...because it's you."   
"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say. He turns away again, angrily this time.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."   
I risk putting a hand on his shoulder. "...No, you're not. I just...I'll talk to Tai for you, okay?"   
"Okay," he says, not turning round. "I'm sorry."   
"Don't be." What the hell do I do now? I don't want to let him down, however gently, not in the state he's in. I'm gonna _kill_ Tai when I see him. "And you're not stupid."   
Still sniffing, he gets up off the bed and makes for the door. "I'll phone you when I've spoken to him," I call after him.   
"Sure," he mutters as the door swings shut behind him.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming already!" Jesus. Whoever's out there is leaning on the doorbell pretty fucking hard. Wonder who it is...   
_Oh_. It's Matt, and he looks slightly pissed. "Hi."   
"What the fuck d'you think you're doing?" _Hey, Tai. Long time no see. How's my best friend these days?_ Talk about straight to the point.   
"Me?"   
"Don't play innocent." He elbows his way past me into the house. "I just had Davis Motomiya crying into my shoulder because of you, you selfish baka."   
Shit. "Why?"   
He throws up his hands in frustration. "Because you want to screw him! Why the hell d'you think?"   
_Ouch_. Caught red-handed. "What makes you think that?"   
He looks at me, and I know I'm not fooling anyone. "You asked him if he wanted to 'hang out' and 'do stuff'."   
Even though the act isn't working, I still try and keep it up. "So what? We were going to watch a movie -"   
"Like hell you were." He gives me an accusing glare. "The poor kid was in _tears_, Tai. He didn't know what to do. He's only just realising he's gay, and then you come along and invite him over for a quick shag!"   
_Oops._ "Um..."   
"Too fucking right."   
Hang on. He's far too angry for this just to be about Dai. What else is going on here? "What did he say to you?"   
Matt glares at me. "Like I'd tell you that."   
"You said he told you he was gay. So what's the problem? Doesn't he like me?"   
He frowns in exasperation. "Leaving aside the fact that you're corrupting an innocent little kid for a second, yes, he likes you, but..."   
"But?" I think he realises he's said too much, but maybe he'll keep going.   
He shifts uncomfortably. "I can't tell you."   
_Damn._ "Then I'm going to keep chasing him."   
"For god's sake, Tai!"   
I fold my arms stubbornly. "Then tell me why I shouldn't."   
He struggles with himself for a moment, then looks down at the floor. "Because he likes someone else."   
Oh, oh-ho, _I_ see where this is going. "Someone else...you mean he likes _you_?" Bingo. The look on his face says it all. This is too good to be true. "And you like him back?"   
"Don't be stupid. You know I don't swing that way."   
I chuckle. "Still in denial, then?"   
"In your dreams."   
In two strides I'm across the room and kissing him. I get a moment's grace while he's in shock, and then he shoves me off and glowers at me.   
"You're a slut, Kamiya."   
I grin at him. "It took you this long to realise? C'mon, Matt, give it up. Denial's an ugly place to live."   
"Fuck you."   
I wrap my arms around him, ignoring his struggles. "Any time."   
"Jerk." Funny - he doesn't look quite so threatening this close to. I kiss him again, and this time there's definitely not as much resistance. And...oh, _hel-_lo. Is that a rocket in his pocket or is he just glad to see me?   
"Stop it." He tries to push me away again, but I'm stronger than he is. In the end all he can do is scowl at me.   
"Stop what?" _This_ time I run my tongue gently across his lips before kissing him.   
"That."   
"Why?" Another kiss, this one deeper and longer.   
"Because I said so."   
"Say please." Getting steamier now, and the fight's going out of him.   
"Bastar-mmph!" I slip my tongue into his open mouth, squeezing him tight, refusing to let him get away - and thank god, he's responding. I grind my crotch into his and get a muffled moan as a reward.   
Eventually I pull away. "Still straight?"   
"Go to hell."   
"Is that a no?" I snigger evilly. "Oh, this is just _too_ perfect. I want Dai, Dai wants you, and _you_," I roll my hips into his again, eliciting another moan, "_definitely_ want me. So...how about a threesome?"   
  
  
  
ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU ARE OVER 17 AND ARE NOT OFFENDED BY YAOI LEMON   
To continue: ww__w__.__mediaminer__.__org__/__fanfic__/__view_ch.php?id=31515 


End file.
